Effets Secondaires
by Aileen O'Neill
Summary: Aucune blessure physique. A part les effets secondaires de l'Endoloris. Severus revient d'une réunion avec les Mangemorts, et seul les bras réconfortants de Albus Dumbledore pourront le sauver de ce désespoir. Relation Père/Fils entre eux.


**Effets Secondaires**

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit lentement, et un homme entra. Cet homme, grand, mince, affichait un air impassible sur son visage pâle et mouillé. De l'eau dégoulinait de ses cheveux noirs, de ses vêtements tout aussi sombres. Il fit quelques pas, laissant tomber un masque d'argent au sol.

Un second homme, bien plus vieux, était assis derrière son bureau, une plume à la main. Il ne leva pas les yeux de son parchemin quand la personne aux cheveux noirs entra. Il continua d'écrire, voulant sans douter terminer sa lettre rapidement. Toutefois, il releva la tête lorsqu'un bruit de métal se fit entendre. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent au-dessus de ses yeux d'un bleu profond, et, se mettant debout, sans un mot, se dirigea vers l'autre. A peine fut-il arrivé à ses côtés, qu'il mit un bras autour de ses minces épaules, et l'emmena vers un canapé, près d'une cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un petit feu.

Ils s'assirent lentement. Aucun des deux n'osait prononcer mot. Puis, peu à peu, l'homme en noir commença à trembler. Il ferma les yeux. Le plus vieux des deux se décala, et se plaça de façon à ce que sa tête repose sur son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi, pendant de longues minutes.

Enfin, un petit sanglot vint briser le silence oppressant.

Celui, dont les yeux couleur océan ne quittaient pas les flammes virevoltantes de l'âtre, berça légèrement son ami, et murmura d'une voix douce, rassurante :

«Chuuut, mon garçon...Tout va bien se passer...

-Albus..., chuchota-il d'une voix rauque, tremblotante, avant d'être coupé par ce-dernier.

-Plus tard, Severus, plus tard...Où avez-vous mal ?»

Severus ne prit pas la peine de répondre, un nouveau sursaut le prenant. Les tremblements de son corps se firent plus forts, et il serra les poings pour tenter, difficilement, de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.

«Allons dans mes appartements, nous y serons bien mieux.»

Le directeur se leva, prenant garde à ne pas bousculer l'autre homme, et lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à se lever. Après une légère hésitation, celui-ci l'empoigna, et essaya de se mettre debout. Si ce n'est le bras que passa Albus autour de sa taille mince, il serait retombé en arrière, trop faible pour se tenir par lui-même.

Quelques instants plus tard durant lesquels Severus manqua de trébucher trois fois, ils atteignirent la chambre du vieil homme. Les deux complices s'installèrent sur le grand et spacieux lit à baldaquin.

Sentant probablement le regard du directeur sur lui, le Maître des Potions marmonna :

«Aucune blessure physique. A part les effets secondaires de l'_Endoloris_.»

Aucune blessure physique, ce qui sous-entendait que les blessures mentales, elles, étaient bien présentes. A peine avait-il fini de prononcer cette phrase, qu'il se retrouvait entouré par les bras de Albus. Ceux-ci ne semblaient pas prêts de le lâcher, et bien qu'il fut tendu au début de cette étreinte, il finit par se calmer. Les larmes ne tardèrent pas à suivre. Il ne pouvait plus les retenir, il fallait que ça sorte. Une main réconfortante traça des cercles dans son dos, pour l'aider à rependre contenance.

«Je suis là, Severus...Je suis là...Vous dormirez ici ce soir, _il_ ne vous fera pas souffrir ici...Chuuut...»

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes. Albus se rendit compte que son ami s'était endormi dans ses bras. Pris d'un soudain élan d'affection paternelle, il embrassa son front, et se cala de façon à ce que le professeur repose sereinement sur lui. Sa tête arrivait au niveau de sa longue barbe, et son corps, étendu sur le lit. Un coup de baguette plus tard, les couvertures furent doucement déposées sur les deux hommes. Chacun de ses mouvements étaient d'une lenteur calculée, pour ne pas réveiller l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Plus rien ne comptait pour eux que l'affection, l'amour qu'ils se portaient. L'amour d'un enfant perdu, blessé, envers son père, doux et attentif.


End file.
